


赴生  /  伉儷

by heretoyoung



Series: GOT7 [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Gay Sex, M/M, Top Im Jaebum | JB
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretoyoung/pseuds/heretoyoung
Summary: *偽現*爛尾但HE
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: GOT7 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833031
Kudos: 6





	赴生  /  伉儷

**Author's Note:**

> *偽現  
> *爛尾但HE

照理說朴珍榮應該死了。

一場車禍，發生在下班路上，回家途中。林在範親眼看見他斷了呼吸，緊急的心臟復甦也沒挽回──所以按道理講，他口中的他，朴珍榮，應該死了。

可他現在人好端端地坐在化妝鏡前，頂著一頭詭異的妝髮，臉頰上還是尚未褪去的嬰兒肥。林在範也看見自己，眼妝的加持下更顯得兇惡的眼睛，被笑話很久的淺色頭髮...很怪，他還來不及向自己解釋面前的情況，大腦卻先替他思考所處的當下以及下一刻，時間點或者他們眼下該面對的舞臺。

朴珍榮朝他笑，開口問林在範發什麼呆。他搖搖頭，回說沒什麼，就只是突然覺得我們小珍榮真可愛。

脫口的聲音比印象中的自己要來得稚嫩，他們好青澀的模樣，好尷尬的造型，好懷念的過去，一切似乎都得來不易，林在範搞不懂了，哪處是夢，哪才是現實。

或許他只是瘋了。

*

如果是夢，應該是時候醒了，林在範清楚知道自己從來沒睡得這麼沉過，或許是昏迷的程度了。不過這倒也好，要是他持續睡著，他就不用面對朴珍榮的哀悼會，不用忍受相機的快門聲或者新聞的大做文章，要是他就這麼一睡不醒也好，他可以伴著朴珍榮再過一生，做JJP也好，成為GOT7也好，哪怕只是作為兩個普通人都好。

他手上提著七杯咖啡，幾個孩子還怕苦，提袋裡還多了奶精和糖包，但他記得朴珍榮不一樣，他學會在年紀小的弟弟們面前裝成熟，苦澀的咖啡裡不添半包糖不加半點牛奶。林在範想著就好笑，從前他沒起那個貼心，現在他多藏了一顆糖果在口袋裡——他好捨不得他吃苦。

「珍榮啊，過來一下。」林在範朝著朴珍榮招手。

「怎麼了，哥？」  
門一被帶上，裡頭的吵鬧聲便少去一半，剩下一些透出門板傳進耳裡，孩子們在吵輸的不許加糖。林在範攥緊了雙手，都成了拳頭的形狀，他讓朴珍榮猜猜東西在哪一手。

「該不會打開是愛心之類的吧？哥沒那麼幼稚吧？」朴珍榮笑笑，伸手點了林在範的左手背。張開手，裡頭躺著顆糖，包裝紙被揉得皺，不過還能看出中間那顆印著卡通笑臉的草莓。

他希望他可以不要逼著自己長大，即便不再是隊上的老小了還是能保持原來的嬉皮笑臉，想撒嬌的時候撒嬌，偶爾也可以胡胡鬧，還沒習慣吃苦那就再嚐嚐甜膩，怎麼樣都沒關係，林在範好想好想，給他最好的，讓他好好笑著。

「這段時間很苦，想喝點甜的也好啊，裝什麼大人呢？」林在範替他拆了糖，遞到面前，「榮啊，我們還有好長一段路要走，你可以慢一點長大，不用急著肩並著肩，不好的我替你擋著，好的我給你摘下。你說這樣好不好？」

朴珍榮笑了，「什麼啊，哥又不是超人。」

你說如果我想這才是現實就好了，會不會太過自私。

*

睜眼，閉眼。

十、九、八。

工作人員在耳邊叮囑等等千萬要注意起身的時機。

七、六。

金有謙拉著BamBam在一旁蹦蹦跳跳，似乎這麼做能減緩緊張。段宜恩倒只是看著，不過不斷拉伸著手臂，做足熱身作業。

五。

朴珍榮摘了林在範一邊的耳返，靠得近一點，說哥，這一次我們要走得更遠。

四、三、二。

林在範喚了一聲GOT7，幾個人回過頭聚集在一塊，之後是交疊在一起的手掌心。

一。

林在範記得，舞臺隨著音樂響起上升，聚光燈打在面前，這時的景象他從來沒有忘記過，作為七個人的第一個舞臺，台下的粉絲或者他們，做了什麼說了什麼，和面前映入的沒有絲毫差異。他好想笑著告訴汗流浹背的孩子們，未來的他們能在更大的舞臺跳舞、擁有更好的品質歌唱、獲得更多粉絲、坐擁好些名譽。

可是那麼一來，距離失去他的未來也更近了一些。

*

他們吵過一段時間的架，除了鏡頭前的必要互動，回到宿舍之後能不交談就不對上眼。為了什麼起爭執？因為捨不得送走的貓，再合著日日累積下來的壓力，一塊迸發。就這樣他們吵架了，就這麼簡單，這麼輕易。

林在範拎著段宜恩遞上的啤酒罐，隔天有通告，這個時間點還擱在這喝酒談心，明天一早等著的是水腫的臉以及因為沒準時起床而發火的經紀人，但他還是重蹈覆轍，輕輕地回撞了瓶身。

「哥，人是有可能做好長一場夢的嗎？」

「啊？」

「就是，字面上的意思... 」林在範知道自己脫口問出這種問題很奇怪，畢竟前一秒他們還在談論怎麼和解，後一秒就沒來由地問胡話。後來想想借著酒意，往後能說自己醉了，不清楚不記得。

「要做長夢那也得睡很長一段時間吧，人不會冬眠，你所謂的好長一場夢是多長？」

是啊，是多長呢，林在範睡了多久逃避了現實多久，又沉溺在過去裡多久了？從兩個人又到了七個人，分明好長、好長一段日子了。他望著段宜恩眼裡的自己發楞，複述了一次：「是多長啊。」

再過不久崔榮宰會搬離宿舍和親哥一起生活，接著成員們陸陸續續離開，宿舍從擁擠變得逐漸空曠，最後他們會在下班之後就先互相道聲晚安代替見不到的夜晚。林在範知道，這場架不會吵得久不過是他們這輩子打過最長的一次冷戰，他也知道，之後他會把Nora找回來，時常用貓作為藉口和朴珍榮撒嬌說想他，Nora想你了。

打開門，金有謙還沒睡，隔壁床的BamBam倒是睡得都打呼了，林在範走到床側給孩子拉好被角，再拍了大孩子的頭讓他不要關著燈滑手機。

朴珍榮向著牆睡，腳邊的大玩偶熊看起來格外落魄，他也拉了拉被單確定足夠暖和，「睡了？」

沒有反應，「哥剛剛喝酒了，如果被吵醒就當哥哥發酒瘋，原諒我一次吧。」

「榮啊，如果人生可以選擇重來一次你會想回到什麼時候？我想回到我們15歲，剛認識你那時候，因為覺得自己不夠帥氣有些遺憾。」

林在範沒有想過，如果他們不曾相遇，那他們怎麼辦，如果他們沒有共同得了那份第一名，那他們怎麼辦？他沒有想過。人家說魔羯座只管日久生情，但如果可以他想在15歲就對他一見鍾情，這麼一來喜歡朴珍榮的日子就能拉得更長，從最初到最遠，都是兩個人。林在範笑笑，音量還是沒有放得大，他知道金有謙即便識相地催眠自己也不見得能睡著，「對不起，謝謝，我愛你啊。」

朴珍榮被他的煽情搞得不自在，但也不好拉下臉承認自己裝睡，所以使了個不存在的起床氣，拿棉被賞了林在範一臉，「很晚了！」

「...記得喝了蜂蜜水再去睡。」

*

林在範窩在沙發中央擼貓。

朴珍榮又接了戲，人在海外，不在首爾更不在韓國境內。這不是第一次他倆距離這麼遠，可就是當彼此成為了習慣，那麼就是一會兒不在了也容易覺得寂寞。林在範告訴自己這還只是一個星期，之後會有整整三個月，哪怕是在韓國也見不到，可得了，現在的簡直，一塊蛋糕。

他好像也習慣了，習慣回憶一切過往，跟著身邊的人一起歡笑，也能順便笑話自己。跟著日子一同哭泣，還能順道勉勵還青澀的自己。跟著時間一塊老去，再回頭看看還想裝作十八歲的自己。

電話響了，珍榮兒三個字映在螢幕上。

「哥你找我？」

「想你了。」

「什麼啊，這才幾天。」

「拍攝累嗎？那邊冷嗎？食物吃得習慣嗎？」

「不累，天氣很好，東西很好吃...哥是什麼提問機器嗎？」朴珍榮在電話另一頭笑，「我也想哥了。之前會說我們從來沒分開過太長時間，但好像年紀愈長，分開的機會就愈多，時間還拉得更長了。」

「那哥呢，休息時間在做什麼？有好好吃飯嗎？」

「你回來那天我去接你好不好？」

「喂，林在範先生，你這是在避開回答我的問題嗎？」

林在範思考過這或許和科幻電影有幾分雷同，神恰好地落了希望在他身上，他能改變歷史充當英雄。但不太一樣。

他在那夜問過段宜恩如果人可以選擇要作什麼夢，他想夢什麼。段宜恩回答夢美好的事，畢竟誰都不想作惡夢。

是了，他想這些就是段宜恩所謂的美好。

他走過JJP的舞臺，GOT7的出道，他和朴珍榮度過的種種，都是令林在範感到欣慰、擁有快樂的日子，就好像生日祝福的要幸福一直到此刻才靈驗，這些就是他所謂的幸福，而現在他正在體會。

*

「——哥，在範哥，林在範xi。」

林在範睡著了，以一個詭異的姿勢，而Nora在他的肚子上方找了個舒適的位子窩著，算得上充當以防著涼的小毯子。朴珍榮先是晃晃肩膀再喊幾聲，最後是用扯臉頰肉對方才如他所願從睡夢中清醒，「哥喝酒了？」

「...啊，喝了一點，昨天睡不著。」電子鐘跳至數字九，不早但也不晚。林在範難得沒頂著一頭鳥窩，大概多虧於半顆頭都掛在床邊的睡姿，不過相對的脖子也像扭了一樣疼。

「哥去洗漱洗漱，我去沖咖啡。」

朴珍榮的心情不差，因為他邊哼著歌，不大的音量，開了水龍頭就會蓋過去。

今天幾號了，日子又快轉了多少，林在範只記得時鐘上的時間，右上角的日期並沒有在確認時刻的瞬間映入眼裡。他用冷水洗了把臉，提醒自己應該清醒。

「我聽有謙說哥去找了心理醫生，怎麼了？」朴珍榮推了一杯給林在範，然後在自己的那杯多添了牛奶，抬眼看了日期，還有三天才過期，不過剩下的量應該一天就能用完。

「嗯，沒什麼事，有些問題想問問而已。珍榮這是在擔心我啊？」

「我只是感覺哥很奇怪，偶爾，偶爾會很奇怪。」

林在範沒有看他，但他知道這時朴珍榮該是稍微歪著腦袋，手裡捧著那杯剛沖好的熱咖啡，「哥不知道吧，你偶爾會用一種眼神看我，像那種...最後一次見我的樣子，那很嚇人，還以為哥想做什麼傻事。還有Mark哥也和我說你問了莫名其妙的話，什麼做夢可以做多長？哥，你真的沒事嗎？」

林在範笑了，笑得誇張，最後他哭了，「我很像在作夢。」

「...夢什麼？」

「什麼都夢，所有有你在的都夢。」

朴珍榮頓了一會，「所以才去看醫生嗎？」

「嗯。」

「那醫生說了什麼？」

「什麼也沒說。」

「哥覺得現在不是現實，是這樣嗎？」看了林在範點頭朴珍榮才接著開口，「有我在的都夢...所以哥的現實已經不存在我了，是嗎？」

這一次林在範沒有回答，「好吧，哥，如果是我的話，我會選擇繼續作夢。畢竟在我的夢裡哥還在，要我睡多久都無所謂，作多長的夢都可以。」朴珍榮起身，捧起林在範的臉，稍微出力將它向內擠攏，「你看，我這不還在這裡。」

眼底的他笑了，笑得一如往常，眼尾都是摺子。他依舊是那個少年，愛拿他當作玩笑開，「我相信你啊，在範君。」

睜眼，閉眼。

林在範醒了，朴珍榮還在身邊。

  
  
  
  
2020.02.04


End file.
